


Sherstrade ficlet: bedsharing

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Teenlock, Understanding Greg, bed sharing, dirty mouth, handjob, patience greg, practice, sherlock is a bit worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock wakes up with a hard on and a warm body next to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock woke up with the hardest hard on he'd ever had in his 19 years of living. His hand was already travelling down his stomach, slipping inside his pants and grabbing his cock, stroking it firmly when he registered something off.

 

He blinked, hand still on his cock and his body freezing in shock when he felt a warmth on his left side, the sounds of someone breathing, something hard rubbing against his thigh.

 

“Agr, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock sucked in a breath, mortified for forgetting who was in bed next to him. He couldn't move, just listened to the sounds near his ear, filling up his room as the warm body wrapped a leg around his own, pressing closer and rutting faster.

 

_Greg._

 

Sherlock felt his heart skip a beat as Greg let out another beautiful, breathy sound. His cock twitched in his hand and he stroked it once, a moan escaping his lips before biting down on it. He tried to move away, create some space but Greg's leg wrapped tighter around him, his arm sneaking around his waist.

 

“Oh, Sherlock, don't stop.”

 

Sherlock nearly died as Greg whispered his name, feeling the man's breath near his face, Greg's erection pressing firmly against him, moving faster and messier. Sherlock couldn't stop himself, he stroked his cock, another moan coming out of his mouth, feeling the precome on his thumb and suddenly he knew.

 

Greg was awake, he heard it in the changed breathing pattern, less fast and shallow. He felt it as Greg's body stilled, frozen for a second against Sherlock's side. _This is it_. Sherlock closed his eyes, not daring to remove his hand from his still very awake cock. Now Greg is going to jump out of bed, horrified by what happened, by what Sherlock allowed to happen and he won't ever see him again.

 

He was about to say something, anything, when Sherlock's breath hitched again. Greg's hand slowly moved over his stomach, not to remove it and untangle himself from Sherlock but sliding down, stopping just at the beginning of Sherlock's pants.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

It was a question and a moan and Sherlock could only let out another embarrassing sound. Greg understood apparently and slipped his hand inside Sherlock's pants, wrapping his hand around Sherlock's cock, their fingers interlocking and Sherlock bucked up without thinking.

 

“That's it love.”

 

Greg's voice was grainy from sleep and Sherlock felt his cock twitch again at the sound, Greg's breath near his cheek as they started stroking his cock together. He bit his lips, to afraid to make a sound and ruin it when he felt Greg rut against his thigh again, his cock hard and twitching.

 

Sherlock concentrated on the feeling of Greg's hands around his erection, working it fast and hard and perfect. He heard Greg's breath go shallow again, soft moans and curses as Sherlock felt the tension build inside him. Greg moved against him, the motions turning desperate and sloppy as the moans increased and all too soon Sherlock was coming, hot semen leaking over their fingers and between his thighs. He heard Greg let out a hiss, felt the barest of bites on his shoulder as Greg kept moving against him, hand still on Sherlock's dick. Sherlock bit his lip again, building up courage and turned his head, making out Greg's frame in the dark. Greg's breathing was fast and tight, his movements bordering on desperate and Sherlock licked his lips.

 

“Come for me Greg.”

 

It was enough, Sherlock felt Greg's dick twitch and move as Greg came, a gorgeously moaned Sherlock on his lips. Greg's leg wrapped even tighter around Sherlock's, his teeth finding Sherlock's shoulder again as the last of his release dripped down Greg's leg.

 

They both stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their breath, Sherlock terrified as to what happened now. Would Greg leave? Was it something to forget and never speak of again? Cause Sherlock didn't want to forget, he wanted to remember every sound, every stroke, every feeling of Greg against him, pumping his cock with his hands, feeling the bite as Greg came. He wanted to remember it all.

 

Suddenly he felt Greg move, untangling his leg from around him, his hand leaving Sherlock's pants as he rolled away, the cold replacing Greg's warm body. Sherlock felt his throat tighten, his eyes stinging. He flinched as the bed dipped again; Greg's hand on his stomach again.

 

“Clean up love, it's going to be too sticky in the morning.”

 

Sherlock grabbed the piece of cloth, a bit damp and did his best to clean up the mess inside his pants. Greg was right of course, it was already starting to dry and Sherlock frowned at the feeling. Not pleasant at all.

 

He dropped the cloth next to his bed, startling lightly as Greg pressed against him, his arm around Sherlock's waist, legs tangled together and his head on Sherlock's chest.

 

“Tomorrow Sherlock. I don't regret it, I'm not leaving but let's just sleep now and talk more tomorrow. Okay love?”

 

Sherlock felt heat rise as Greg called him love again, it sounded perfect falling from Greg's mouth and Sherlock nodded his head, nestling himself against Greg. He felt Greg press himself tighter around him, a content sigh filling the air and Sherlock smiled in the dark. Everything would work out, Greg wanted him!

 

“Go to sleep Sherlock, I can hear you thinking from here.”

 

Sherlock huffed out a laugh as Greg placed a kiss near his heart, settling in to sleep. Not long after Sherlock fell asleep too, an idiotic smile on his lips.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning and Sherlock isn't sure if Greg really meant what he said... Was it all just a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midgardiannerd asked if I could write some more in this universe and I had some inspiration this week so... I hope you enjoy, there isn't a lot of plot in this... just porn.  
> \----------------------------------------------  
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/  
> \----------------------------------------------

Sherlock woke up by sunlight falling into the room. He felt warm and happy, a silly smile stretching out over his mouth as he opened his eyes, looking at the gorgeous man sleeping next to him. He blinked his eyes a few time, making sure it wasn't a dream and Greg really was in his bed.

 

_Greg_.

 

He felt heat rise inside him as he remembered what had happened the night before. Greg's hand around his cock, stroking him till he came, Greg's moans and sounds as he rutted against Sherlock's leg.

 

His dick gave a twitch and he turned to face Greg, his eyes scanning his face with pure concentration and awe. He wanted to reach out, to place a kiss on Greg's soft lips but something held him back. In the harsh light of day it did seem all like a dream and Sherlock wasn't sure if Greg would still feel the same.

 

“ _Tomorrow Sherlock. I don't regret it, I'm not leaving but let's just sleep now and talk more tomorrow. Okay love?”_

He blushed again as he remembered Greg calling him love, without fear or hesitation. Greg gave his kindness and patience so freely and Sherlock wasn't sure if he even deserved it. He was arrogant and rude, not social at all and people only ever talked to him when they needed something.

Then Greg entered his life and things had changed. Sherlock smiled softly as he watched Greg sleep, he looked beautiful and in peace and Sherlock wanted to stay here forever, living with the memory of last night, the magic not taken away by the sunlight.

He couldn't control himself anymore and his finger went over Greg's cheek, stubble already growing. It made Sherlock's dick give another twitch and he moved a little closer, his beginning erection pressing to Greg's leg.

Greg's body shivered and Sherlock pushed against it, placing a tiny kiss on Greg's closed lips. Greg made an incoherent sound, fingers twitching and eyelashes fluttering and Sherlock held his breath, suddenly terrified.

Greg opened his eyes, looking around and not really seeing anything, still fighting off sleep as he rubbed his eyes. Sherlock stayed quite, wanting to close his eyes, pretend he was sleeping but then Greg's eyes locked with his and he was glad he hadn't done that.

Greg's eyes filled with happiness and lust and it took Sherlock's breath away. He looked down, biting his lip and Greg's hand went to stroke his cheek.

“Morning love. You sleep okay?”

Sherlock looked up, blush getting fuller as Greg watched him, hand going to his curls to stroke them. He nodded, Greg's smile going wider and he couldn't stop the silly smile on his own face.

“Good. Me too. Can I kiss you Sherlock?”

Sherlock's eyes got wide in surprise and Greg just smiled, waiting.

“I. I haven't brushed my teeth, I.”

Sherlock babbled, face heating up as he tried to explain. Greg chuckled, hand going to stroke Sherlock's cheek again and Sherlock felt silent, wanting to purr as Greg's thumb caressed his cheek, leaning closer.

“Don't care. I've wanted to kiss you for so long, love.”

Sherlock's mouth dropped open in shock, and Greg moved, sitting up more, looking down at Sherlock as he shrugged a shoulder.

“Don't be surprise Sherlock. You're gorgeous, brilliant,amazing, funny. Of course I want to kiss you. Can I?”

Sherlock snapped out of his shock, closing his mouth with a snap and nodded his head too fast, too eager. Greg let out a laugh, licking his lips before closing the distance and Sherlock moaned loud and deep as their lips touched. Greg's arm went around Sherlock, pressing him closer as the tip of his tongue came out, tracing around Sherlock's lips, making Sherlock moan again.

Greg's hand went down Sherlock's back, resting on his arse and squeezing it, making Sherlock gasp. Greg took that moment to slip his tongue inside Sherlock's mouth, making a needy sound of his own as Sherlock tentatively reached out, their tongues connecting.

After what felt like a lifetime but too soon, they broke apart, both panting. Sherlock's face flushed like a tomato, his eyes wide as he looked at Greg, licking his lips and Greg growled, moving forward again, kissing him hot and fast.

“You're killing me Sherlock Holmes.”

It was almost a snarl, a touch of danger in it and Sherlock shivered, pressing closer to Greg, his cock brushing against Greg's leg.

“Oh baby.”

Greg breathed out, grabbing Sherlock and rolling him on top of him, hands firmly on Sherlock's arse as he squeezed and grabbed, pushing his body up to Sherlock's, their cocks brushing together.

Sherlock moaned, pushing down to get more friction and Greg leaned up,capturing Sherlock's mouth in a heated kiss as they moved against each other, the friction perfect hell.

“That's is love, that's perfect, move against me love, come for me baby. You're perfect, beautiful. Oh, the sounds you make love.”

Sherlock bit his lip and Greg found his shoulder, biting it gently and Sherlock bucked up in shock and pleasure.

“Don't be quite love. Let me hear you, let me hear you come. Oh baby, so perfect, so beautiful.”

Sherlock heard himself moan and gasp, feeling his face heat up as Greg kept moving underneath him, his hands tight on Sherlock's arse, giving out praise, calling him love, baby, sweetheart as Sherlock rutted against him.

He looked at Greg again, pouting and Greg leaned forward, kissing him sloppy and wet, his grip harder as they both were losing control.

“Oh baby, don't stop, don't stop. Perfect, beautiful, oh love. Look at me, look at me love. That's it, come for me, let me hear you, say me name love, say my name. Gorgeous. Perfect.”

Greg pushed up one more time, nails digging into Sherlock's arse and Sherlock came, calling out Greg's name as his orgasm raced inside him, spilling his seed inside his pants.

“Perfect, that's it, I'm coming, oh love, oh Sherlock. I'm coming for you, look at me love, look at me.”

Greg let out an almost animal sound as he came, his eyes locked on Sherlock's, body shivering as the last of his orgasm rippled through him.

Sherlock fell down on top of him, blessed out, panting hard, feeling his cock deflate and his heart race as Greg's hands were still holding his arse, gently massage the cheeks.

“Greg.”

He couldn't say anything more, just laying there on top of Greg, loving the warmth underneath him, the rise and fall of Greg's chest, the fast beating of Greg's heart near his ear. He shivered after a while and Greg pushed him gently away, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Sherlock heard water running, a sliver of fear entering his mind as Greg didn't come back. He sat up, body still shivering, worrying and debating if he should call out, get up and go check. He felt tears near his eyes but before they could fall Greg's head came out, a smile on his face that changed to a light frown as he looked Sherlock over.

“Love, what's wrong?”

Greg stepped back into the bedroom and Sherlock's breath caught. Greg was naked from the waist up, his bronzed skin glowing in the sunlight, all the muscles clearly visible,a few golden chest hairs near his pink nipples.

Sherlock couldn't stop looking, licking his lips as Greg moved closer, a concerned look still on his face.

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock blinked, shaking his head as he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“Nothing Greg. I just thought that maybe...”

He stopped, fidgeting with his hands as he looked down. He felt the bed dip and startled slightly when Greg's hands cradled his.

“You thought maybe... What?”

Sherlock kept looking down, shame rising as he got out the words.

That maybe you would s-stay. Here t-today, with m-me?”

“Oh love.”

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat as Greg called him love again. It was so strange, hearing someone speak to him in a kind and loving way. He looked at Greg through his laces seeing the sad look in Greg's eyes and Sherlock panicked, head snapping up as he scanned Greg's face.

“What's wrong Greg? Why are you looking like that?!”

Sherlock kept scanning, trying to find out what was wrong, what he'd done wrong but Greg gently shook his head, squeezing Sherlock's hands before bringing them up, placing a kiss on them.

“Nothing is wrong Sherlock, only the fact that you believe that I would just walk away after a night and morning like this. Why don't you believe me? I told you, I don't regret it. Do you?”

Sherlock's eyes widened in shock and he shook his head fiercely, grabbing Greg's hands tight as he rambled.

 

“NO! No, I don't, I don't. I-I just thought, with the w-water running and you not coming back that you just wanted to s-shower and leave. That this was a-a mistake or something. I don't regret it! Never!”

 

Sherlock's face was flushed again as Greg released a hand, placing his finger on Sherlock's lips to silence him.

 

“Breath Sherlock. I'm **not** going away. I just wanted to take a shower, with you.”

 

Sherlock's eyes widened in realisation and Greg smirked, his finger still on Sherlock's lips.

 

“Now he gets it. Took you long enough Sunshine. So, ready for that shower?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a shower with Greg Lestrade sounded like a wonderful idea. A brilliant one. The best idea in the world according to Sherlock.
> 
> That was until Sherlock realised that for him to be able to shower with Greg, he had to get up and undress too.
> 
> Aka, Sherlock is insecure and Greg is a great boyfriend!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having a shower with Greg Lestrade sounded like a wonderful idea. A brilliant one. The best idea in the world according to Sherlock.

That was until Sherlock realised that for him to be able to shower with Greg, he had to get up and undress too.

And since it was now daytime, bright and sunny with birds singing, there was no way to hide all the imperfections.

So it had sounded like a wonderful idea, brilliant even. Yet Sherlock couldn't find it in himself to undress, even with Greg waiting for him in the shower, seeing him through the fogged glass, hearing him half sing a song that was slightly off key.

“C'mon Sherlock, get in here. I want to see that gorgeous body of yours all wet and shiny.”

Sherlock took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from panicking, trying to take a step forward, or at least open up his mouth to call out to Greg but he was frozen to the spot. He felt his heart race inside him, his hands shaken as he watched Greg wash himself through the fogged up glass, seeing the perfect form of his body, the swell near his arse. He wanted to see him, touch him, taste him but he couldn't belief, even for a second, that Greg would want anything to do with him after he stripped.

Last night it had been completely dark, therefore safe and this morning they'd been fully dressed, getting off again in their pants like the teenagers they were. Greg hadn't seen his body, hadn't seen the scars and marks on them. Sherlock didn't want him to see them, didn't want Greg to look at him with disgust and leave.

“Sherlock? Why are you taking so long? Water's getting colder. Sherlock?”

From a distance Sherlock heard the tap stop, the silence falling down in the bathroom as Greg got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Sherlock looked up, seeing the droplets fall out of Greg's hair and onto his chest, smooth, bronze and perfect and Sherlock swallowed.

“Sherlock? Love, what's wrong?”

Greg stood in front of him, wet hands grabbing his shoulders, eyes concerned as he looked Sherlock over and Sherlock felt even worse. Why did he always do this? Why did he always make Greg worried or afraid, why couldn't he be normal and just jump in the shower with this gorgeous man? This wonderful man that for some reason wanted Sherlock. Why?!

He took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Greg, his heart did a flip as he watched more water droplets run down Greg's body. He was solid and strong, gold from the sun and pure perfection. Sherlock was nothing by comparison.

“Greg. You s-should leave. Y-you should f-find someone else. I- I'm not e-enough for you.”

Greg came forward and Sherlock took a step back, feeling the edge of the sink. Greg's hands came up slowly, still damp, cradling his head as he looked into Sherlock's eyes. Concern was now mixed with confusion and Sherlock wanted to move forward, cling to Greg and never let go while at the same time he felt panicked, wanting to get away, away from Greg's searching eyes. Normally he was the one that read people.

“I'm not leaving. Now tell me what's really going on.”

Sherlock bit his lip as Greg kept looking at him, his thumbs lightly caressing Sherlock's cheeks and Sherlock wanted to give in. His hands came up instead, placing them on Greg's naked chest, feeling the dampness underneath him. Greg's eyes closed for a second and Sherlock stroked up and down, feeling the chest hairs underneath his fingers.

“Greg.”

Sherlock swallowed, staring at Greg's naked skin, seeing the contrast in colour. His skin was too pale, almost sickly and he suddenly withdrew his hands, not wanted to damage this perfection in front of him.

“Sherlock don't. Please, talk to me, Sunshine.”

Greg had grabbed Sherlock's hands, placing them above his heart and Sherlock felt tears sting, blinking a few time to stop them from falling. He felt Greg lean forward, placing a soft kiss to his curls and he couldn't stop the sob.

“Oh love. C'mon here.”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Greg, not caring that he got wet in the process as Greg stroked his hair, pressing kissing to it. Sherlock couldn't stop the tears anymore and he wanted to scream in frustration. This was getting worse by the second! Greg wouldn't want him anymore, forget the naked part, seeing Sherlock cry like a baby would have Greg running down the halls, screaming in horror.

It felt like forever, Sherlock clinging to Greg, his face buried, tears streaming down his face and Greg's chest. All the while Greg held him close, stroking his hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

They broke apart, Sherlock's eyes puffy and red, his throat sore as Greg walked him back to the bedroom, placing him on the bed and handing him a glass of water. Sherlock sipped, trying not to look at Greg's smooth back as he threw on a shirt before sitting down next to him, taking the glass away.

Sherlock felt anxious, sitting close to Greg on the bed they'd gotten each other off on only moments before. The silence dragged on but Sherlock didn't know how to break it. A part of his mind wanted for Greg to just get frustrated and leave, slamming the door hard as he walked away.

But that didn't happen, they sat there for a while, Sherlock feeling Greg's eyes on him, the warmth of Greg's body next to him.

“Sherlock. Can you tell me what happened just now? Did I do something wrong? Am I going too fast?”

Sherlock turned his body to face Greg, if this was ever going to work he needed to be honest. He took a deep breath, shaking his head and placing a hand on Greg's leg, a blush forming as he remember Greg was still only wearing a towel. He was pulling back his hand but Greg grabbed it, placing it back and holding it with his own, a soft smile on his face.

“I find you very a-attractive!”

Sherlock's blush got deeper as he blurted it out, seeing the look of surprise and amusement in Greg's eyes.

“That's good love, cause I happen to find you very attractive too.”

Sherlock bit his lip, his heart beating too fast as Greg kept holding his hand down.

“I don't regret what happened last night. Or t-this morning.”

Sherlock cursed himself internally for stuttering, it always seemed to happen when he was near Greg, when he was nervous.

“But you. You haven't seen me. M-my b-body and I'm worried you-you'll be d-dissap...”

Greg placed a finger on Sherlock's lips, shaking his head firmly as he stared Sherlock down.

“Don't even think of finishing that line Sherlock. You are gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, perfect. Is this why you didn't get into the shower with me?”

Sherlock nodded and Greg removed his finger, leaning forward to place a kiss on Sherlock's mouth.

“Sherlock. I love you alright. You're gorgeous, I know that already. You don't have to be ashamed around me, I'm not leaving you. Why are you worried?”

Sherlock closed his eyes for a second, his lips still tingling.

“Greg. I'm not, like you. I mean, you're fit and s-strong and I'm. I'm pale and skinny. I'm not. I have s-scars. From drugs and other things and I don't want you to see them. I'm not beautiful Greg, I know that. I just don't want you to be disgusted with me.”

Sherlock looked down, too ashamed to face Greg. For a while it was quite, just the sounds of outside filling in the awkwardness and Sherlock glanced a peek at Greg. He couldn't read his expression and he felt fear as the silence went on.

“Greg?”

Greg's eyes snapped back to his and Sherlock felt the air leave his body as Greg looked him over. There was love there, lust, anger and heat and Sherlock didn't know what to make of it all.

“Who told you that?”

“W-what?”

Sherlock blinked his eyes, a frown of confusion as he saw Greg's hands shake.

“Who told you you aren't beautiful? Who ever it was I'll kill the bastard.”

Sherlock's mouth fell open, seeing the murderous look on Greg's face and his dick gave a very interested twitch.

“I. It wasn't just one person. And anyway they are ri...”

“Don't make me have to spank you Sherlock. They are not right! In fact, they are wrong! Completely wrong! You are gorgeous with you amazing eyes and your clever mind. I love your curls and the fact that they are as soft as I thought they would be, I like the paleness of your skin and how it stands out against mine.”

Greg came closer and Sherlock let out the breath he'd been holding, he did his very best to concentrate but it was hard after Greg had used the word spank together with his name. Greg caressed his cheek, a look of longing in his eyes and Sherlock leaned forward, closing the distance briefly to kiss the side of Greg's mouth.

“And don't even get me started on your ridiculously attractive mouth and those cheekbones.”

Sherlock huffed out a laugh and Greg moved forward again, claiming Sherlock's mouth with passion and a touch of aggression in it. Sherlock moaned, his hand digging into Greg's thigh and Greg let out a growl.

“God, the sounds you make, you drive me wild Sherlock Holmes. I want you, I want you so bad it's scaring me. I want to kiss you, claim that mouth as mine, and mine alone. The thought of someone else touching you. Aggrhh.”

Greg let out another growl as he kissed Sherlock again, pressing him down onto the bed, laying on top of him. Sherlock felt lightheaded as they broke apart, Greg's mouth going to his neck, he tilted his head back, giving Greg more access and Greg moaned before licking a stripe.

“You're neck is driving me crazy, so pale and long, I want to decorate it with a chain of bitemarks. Telling the whole world you're mine now. You are gorgeous Sherlock. I want to strip you, kiss and lick every inch of your gorgeous skin. I want to trace all your scars with my tongue, attach new and better memories to them.”

Sherlock moaned, bucking his body up and Greg's smirked before going down again, his mouth near Sherlock's ear.

“I want you naked underneath me, panting and moaning as I suck you off. Begging me to make you come. I want your skinny legs wrapped tight around me as I fuck you, digging your nails in my back while I pound into you, filling you up, marking you as mine.”

Greg let out a growl and Sherlock screamed as Greg traced Sherlock's ear with his tongue, his hand pinning Sherlock's hips down, grainding against him.

“You are perfect Sherlock, I love you, I want you. I will never find you unattractive, I will never leave you. I want you so bad. Feel it Sherlock, feel how much I want you right now.

Greg took Sherlock's hand, getting it between them, Sherock feeling the bulge underneath greg's towel. He moaned, biting his lip as Greg bucked up against it.

“You're killing me Sherlock. God, you're perfect. Please, please, please.”

Sherlock heard the edge of desperation in Greg's voice and he grabbed the towel, tearing it off and taking Greg's cock in hand, stroking him hard and fast. Greg moaned, eyes locked to Sherlock as Sherlock did his best to get the right angle, loving the feeling of Greg above him, slowly breaking down and losing control.

“Oh love, you're perfect, gorgeous, beautiful, precious, mine. Oh Sherlock please, please let me touch you, see you. Please Sunshine, please, oh god.”

Sherlock shivered at the neediness in Greg's voice and he pulled off, hands shaking as he reached for the buttons on his night shirt. Greg was rutting against him, eyes huge as they took in every inch of exposed skin. Sherlock felt shy as he opened up the last button, hands going to the side as he took a deep breath. He felt Greg open up the shirt more, his upperbody exposed to the cool air.

“Oh Sherlock. You are beautiful. Look at me love, look at me. That's it, you are gorgeous.”

Greg's hands went over Sherlock's chest, stroking up and down, taking a nipple and pinching it. Sherlock arched up into the touch and Greg took it inside his mouth, sucking it hard before releasing it, doing the same to the other one.

Soon Sherlock was panting, breathing getting harder as Greg worked his way down Sherlock's chest, licking a line to his belly button. Sherlock couldn't take his eyes of Greg, wanting to memorise every inch of exposed skin. His hands went out, grabbing Greg's arse and squeezing it and Greg looked up, a smirk on his face.

“Like it Sunshine?”

“Y-Yes. Oh Greg.”

Sherlock's head fell back as Greg moved, their erections touching each other. Greg's hands went to the front of Sherlock's pants, palming his cock and Sherlock moaned, bucking up to get more friction.

“Let's take this off Sunshine. I want to see you come for me, on me. Mark me as yours love.”

Sherlock moaned again, nodding his head as he pushed his arse up, Greg sliding off the pants and throwing it away. Greg crawled onto him again, sitting on his legs and Sherlock wanted to cover himself up.

“Don't. You look amazing.”

Greg grabbed his wrists, placing them next to his body as Greg's eyes travelled up and down. At least he was still wearing his shirt, Greg couldn't see the marks on his arms too much. His cock was still hard, standing up, little drops of precome making his cockhead shine and Greg licked his lips before going down, licking them up with the tip of his tongue, teasing Sherlock's slit.

“Oh my god! Greg!”

Greg gave another smirk before going down, taking in most of Sherlock's cock and Sherlock bucked up, desperate at the feeling of his cock inside that slick, smooth heat. Greg pinned him down by his hips, growling around his cock and Sherlock moaned loudly, the vibrations running through his whole body.

He saw stars, lost in the sensation of Greg sucking and licking him, taking him deeper with every move, his cock hit Greg's throat and he cursed, Greg's fingers leaving bruises, trying to keep Sherlock in place as he swallowed around him.

“Greg, oh god! Greg! Greg!”

Sherlock couldn't say anymore, he only had time to grab a fistful of Greg's hair before coming, his release being swallowed down by Greg, moaning around him as he swallowed down all of it. Sherlock panted, body shaking and shivering as he came down, letting go of Greg's hair with shaking hands.

Greg pulled off, using his hand to wipe his mouth, a satisfied look on his face as he watched Sherlock lay down on the bed, content and lazy, his cock going soft on his belly. Greg leaned down, placing a kiss on the head and Sherlock winched, the feeling too much for his raw and fried nerves.

“You are amazing love. Truly amazing. We didn't make it to the mark me part.”

Greg smirked as Sherlock blushed, remembering Greg's words from moments before.

“I'm sorry, I didn't.”

Greg leaned down, kissing Sherlock's lips, grabbing his hard cock in hand.

“Shht love, that's fine. Next time. Right now I want to mark you as mine. Watch me love, eyes on me.”

Sherlock looked at Greg's face, seeing the heat and love clearly in his eyes as Greg stroked his cock, slow but firmly. Sherlock bit his lip and Greg moaned, claiming another kiss.

“You're gorgeous when you do that. Oh, that mouth of yours. It's going to feel amazing around my cock. Look at me Sherlock, look what you do to me. So hard for you, so ready.”

Sherlock was transfixed, looking at Greg pleasuring himself, face flushed, cock hard with droplets of precome and Sherlock licked his lips, wanting to taste them.

“Oh fuck! Oh Sherlock, you're so sexy right now. Talk to me, talk to me love, make me come.”

Sherlock's eyes got wider as Greg moaned and for a second he froze, self conscious. Then Greg leaned down again to kiss him, almost growling when their tongues met and Sherlock snapped out of it, watching Greg with intent focus.

“I want to taste you Greg. I want to wrap my mouth around your c-cock and suck it. I want you to beg me, scream my name as you come down my t-throat. I want you inside me, fucking me for hours, making me moan and beg for release.”

Sherlock's face flushed as he kept talking, his voice deep and husky as he kept his eyes on Greg. Greg was moving faster,sweat forming on his face, the movement getting more sloppy as he watched Sherlock through hooded eyes. He was close, Sherlock could tell and he licked his lips again.

“That's it! Come for me Greg, come for me! I want you to mark me right now. I'm yours, only yours. Come on!”

Greg grunted as he came, his semen landing on Sherlock's belly, hot and heavy. Sherlock moaned at the feeling, his fingers going through it to spread it out, looking at Greg as he was coming down.

“I'm yours now Greg. See? I'm yours.”

Greg dropped down next to Sherlock, his finger taking up a bit of semen, bringing it to Sherlock's lips. Sherlock licked it off Greg's finger and Greg cursed, eyes wide as Sherlock sucked his finger.

“You're gorgeous Sunshine. Gorgeous. I love you so much. Come here.”

Greg captured Sherlock's mouth, tasting himself on Sherlock's tongue and he pressed closer. Sherlock moaned into the kiss and Greg's hands went to Sherlock's hair, carding his fingers through the curls. Sherlock's eyes were glazed over as they broke apart and Greg couldn't keep the satisfied smile off his face.

“You are perfect Sherlock. Just look at you, beautiful.”

Greg placed a kiss on Sherlock's damp head before standing up, going to the bathroom to get a towel. He cleaned up Sherlock after cleaning up himself, throwing the towel into a corner.

Sherlock hummed as Greg arranged him onto the bed, curling up around him, placing tiny kisses on the parts he could reach.

“I do mean it you know.”

Greg's voice was soft and Sherlock looked up, seeing the love clearly in Greg's eyes.

“I know. I-I love you too Greg, so much. I-I.”

Greg kisses him, a fond expression on his face when they broke apart.

“It's alright Sherlock, I understand. We'll shower later, okay?”

Sherlock nodded and smiled, a little shy and he cuddled close next to Greg. They stayed in bed for a while, talking, kissing, watching a movie. It was perfect and Sherlock hoped it would last.

Greg and him, it felt right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I hope you liked it and if you aren't feeling too shy maybe you could leave a comment? Tell me what you think of it?  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently I make up fanfic before I fall asleep and I needed to type this up first thing in the morning, it was just 6 AM. Not a lot of plot or feels but I had to share.  
> \-----------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
